Burn Therapy
by Ilene
Summary: Chapitre unique traduit. Au travers d'une thérapie, Rei fait le point. Que pense t-elle d'Usagi ? La vieille rancoeur du passé est-elle réellement enterrée ?


Burn therapy  
  
Note : Cette fic appartient à Laura Hudson, je ne suis que la traductrice. Tout le reste appartient à Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Dites-moi pourquoi vous la détestez, demanda l'homme, sa voix étrangement calme émanant de l'obscurité.  
  
La fille étendue sur le divan bougea inconfortablement.  
  
Je ne la déteste pas.  
  
Le visage tapi dans l'ombre secoua la tête, soupirant. Ses mains formèrent un 'V' retourné, et il tapota ses doigts les uns contre les autres.  
  
Nous ne viendrons jamais à bout de ces sentiments si vous ne les admettez pas. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venue me voir, n'est-ce pas ? Pour bannir la haine de votre coeur, et, par conséquent, la culpabilité qui en résulte ?  
  
La fille ne répondit pas, s'agitant sur le divan en cuir. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment qu'on puisse lire en elle, d'être vulnérable.  
  
Dites-moi pourquoi vous la détestez, redemanda la voix.  
  
La fille ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis dit quelques mots, tentativement :  
  
Parce qu'elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas.  
  
L'homme acquiesça dans l'ombre.  
  
Que se passe t'il avec elle ? Qu'a t'elle que vous désirez ?  
  
Tout.  
  
La fille ferma les yeux.  
  
Pouvez-vous être plus spécifique ? questionna la voix.  
  
Tout ce qu'elle a gagné...Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle me l'a volé, parce que d'abord, elle n'a jamais voulu avoir tout ça, et d'autre part, parce que ça n'a jamais été à moi. Mais je le voulais quand même...Ce pouvoir dont je rêvais était mien, et je pensais que je le méritais.  
  
La voix de la fille se fit lointaine.  
  
Méritait-elle ce 'pouvoir' ?  
  
Les traits de le jeune femme se crispèrent de désapprobation.  
  
Elle n'a jamais réalisé combien elle avait de la chance. Parfois, elle se sentait offensée par le pouvoir, le négligeait, le gaspillait...Tout le temps, j'ai pensé qu'il devait y avoir eu une erreur, que j'étais supposée être l'Elue.  
  
Parce que vous auriez préféré qu'elle ne le soit pas.  
  
Ca, et j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais plus forte qu'elle, et que j'aurais fait un leader bien plus efficace et rationnel.  
  
Ainsi, vous ne la considériez pas comme émotionnellement...stable ?  
  
Non, je pensais que c'était un bébé pleurnichard et maladroit qui fuyait ses problèmes. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre...comment elle pouvait être l'Elue.  
  
Elle fit une pause, puis, comme pensant à haute voix, elle dit :  
  
Tout le monde l'aime tellement.  
  
-Tout le monde ? Qui est tout le monde ?  
  
'Il' est tout le monde, murmura la fille.  
  
Pardon ?  
  
L'homme que j'aime.  
  
Elle fixa ses yeux au loin.  
  
Il est tombé amoureux d'elle, il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Vous ne pouviez pas la connaître et ne pas l'aimer. Vous ne pouviez pas...  
  
Vous la connaissiez, et vous la détestiez.  
  
Non, dit la fille, regardant les fissures dans le plâtre au plafond. Je l'aimais.  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à rouler de ses yeux.  
  
Je voulais la détester, mais je ne pouvais pas. Elle était si gentille, pure et innocente...C'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi. Elle était tout ce que je n'étais pas et il l'aimait pour cela.  
  
Pensez-vous toujours qu'elle est indigne, alors ?  
  
Non. Plus maintenant. Je voulais le penser, parce que je savais que quoi qu'elle fût, je ne l'étais pas. Si elle méritait cette bénédiction, alors je savais que ce n'était pas mon cas.  
  
Même si vous êtes plus forte qu'elle ?  
  
La fille sourit doucement.  
  
Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment juger la puissance tant que vous ne l'avez pas vue.  
  
Alors vous n'êtes pas vraiment sure de qui est la plus forte ?  
  
Oh, je sais...Je sais.  
  
Et ?  
  
C'est la personne la plus puissante que j'ai jamais connue.  
  
Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l'homme s'assit de nouveau sur le coussin de sa chaise.  
  
Lui en voulez-vous pour cela ? Pour être la plus forte ?  
  
La fille sembla réfléchir un moment, puis :  
  
Non...Je ne pense pas. Je pense que je m'en veux à moi-même.  
  
A cause de votre propre faiblesse ?  
  
Oui, pour ça. Pour l'avoir blamée elle, quand j'aurais dû me blamer moi- même. Pour ma mesquinerie, pour ma jalousie. Je l'aime, et je veux l'aimer comme elle aime tout le monde. Mais je ne peux pas.  
  
Vous semblez vous juger seule par rapport à elle.  
  
La fille se mordit les lèvres.  
  
Je suppose, oui.  
  
Avez-vous envisagé la possibilité de vous juger pour ce que vous êtes, et non pour ce que vous n'êtes pas ?  
  
...  
  
Elle est votre idole, le standard que vous vous fixez. Vous êtes trop déterminée pour admettre le fait que vous n'êtes 'pas' elle, et que vous ne 'pouvez pas' l'être. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude d'abandonner, vous êtes trop compétitive pour cela. Est-ce-que j'approche de la réalité ?  
  
La fille tourna sa tête sur le côté.  
  
Et parce que cette agressivité fait partie de vous, vous essaierz toujours d'être quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
Je n'y peux rien.  
  
Oh si vous y pouvez.  
  
JE N'Y PEUX RIEN !!! hurla-t-elle en se levant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ce que je ne veux pas être !  
  
Ce ce que vous voulez.  
  
Oui.  
  
Ou ce qu' 'il' veut ?  
  
Ses yeux s'assombrirent.  
  
Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans.  
  
Non ? Vous savez qu'elle est tout ce qu'il pourra jamais aimer. Ne voulez- vous pas être comme ça ? N'est-ce pas pour ça que vous n'aimez pas ce que vous êtes ?  
  
Elle s'assit dans un silence de niement pendant un moment, puis se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, allongée. Cela semblait tellement plus difficile à nier maintenant que ça avait été dit à voix haute.  
  
C'était tellement ridicule, tellement gamin maintenant qu'elle l'avait reconnu. Mais ça avait été vrai.  
  
Oui, c'est ça.  
  
Pouvez-vous accepter que vous ne serez jamais comme ça ?  
  
Oui, murmura-t-elle. Ne l'avait-elle pas toujours su ?  
  
Pouvez-vous accepter ce que vous êtes ?  
  
La fille regarda ses long cheveux noirs, et pour la première fois accepta le fait qu'ils ne soient pas blonds dorés.  
  
Pouvez-vous l'aimer ?  
  
Je l'ai toujours aimée.  
  
La fille se regarda objectivement. Elle était une guerrière, elle le savait à présent. Elle combattrait pour son amie, la défendrait au-delà de la mort. Elle réalisa à quel point ils étaient fait pour les rôles qui leurs étaient attribués.  
  
Dites-moi pourquoi vous l'aimez.  
  
Parce que...  
  
La fille pensa à son amie et sourit. Elle pensa à sa manière d'aimer, de pardonner, de défendre tout ce qu'elle aimait. Elle serait leur sauveur, elle le savait.  
  
Parce qu'elle est tout ce que je ne suis pas.  
  
The end 


End file.
